


hearts in lace

by LOVEmerci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Misogyny...As A Treat, Lingerie Modeling, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo Valentines 2021, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEmerci/pseuds/LOVEmerci
Summary: Lingerie model wanted: $500 an hour under the table, paid on location. 6 - 12 hour shoot days. Age requirement: 18-19 only. Weight must be 126 or under. An NDA will be signed before the shoot begins. Experience not required. Email KR.Knight@firstorder.mail.com for application. Photo of yourself must be provided before any response will be sent.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	hearts in lace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will feature rape in the next chapter, read at your own risk! Happy Valentines day!! ♥💕❤

> **Lingerie model wanted: $500 an hour under the table, paid on location. 6 - 12 hour shoot days. Age requirment: 18-19 only. Weight must be 126 or under. An NDA will be signed before the shoot begins. Experience not required. Email KR.Knight@firstorder.mail.com for application. Photo of yourself must be provided before any response will be sent.**

There was no typesetting layout, no images, no additional information, no company reviews. Rey had never heard of firstorder.mail before. The ad was sketchy and _dripping_ with suspicion. She scrolled past it, reading the next post only to scroll back up.

_$500 an hour. 6 - 12 hours._

She was an idiot for even considering reaching out, but she met all the requirements. One hour of work would be her entire rent. She wouldn't have to report the income. 

Everything was too good to be true.

It was prostitution at best, human trafficking at worse. She had scrolled right past every other posting that seemed to be a polite inquiry for a porn actress or paid pussy pocket - She was smarter than to fall for an ad like this, but,

Rey had spent the last three days desperately scouring online job listings. Not _one_ of the _seventy-three_ applications she'd filled and sent out lead anywhere. Her phone remained silent and her inbox empty. She'd already called and begged her former employer for another chance to no avail. 

_It's only Wednesday, and a three day weekend is coming up._ That was what Rose had said when Rey called her in a panic last night. _I know how bad your anxiety can get when it comes to work and money but peanut, I'm_ telling _you, come Monday: You're going to have so many job offers that you won't even know why you freaked out over this_

Rose was her best friend, in this world and the next. Rey had long since gotten used to late night talks and sleepovers spent cuddled in one of their living rooms, watching sad movies while baking sweets, sharing stories of their childhood, opening up to the other about personal trauma in an environment that felt _safe._

She knew more about Rey than anymore, more than her own foster brother, Finn; Rose had helped Rey hunt down and move into her studio apartment, Rey had introduced Rose to her current girlfriend: Kaydel. Their individual homes were covered in crafts they'd made together or furniture that they'd refurbished together. 

_But what if I don't._ Rey had asked her, _What if I ruined everything by quitting my job? I tried calling Plutt-_

_Why would you call him?_ Rose interrupted.

Her voice cracked as she answered, _Because I wanted to see if I could get my job back,_ Tears had poured from her eyes, Rey swiped franticly at her burning cheeks, rubbing her nose on her sleeve to clear ripples of snot.

_Babe - No._ Rose said. _That mother fucker has been sexually harassing you for_ years _since you were a fucking kid. He's lucky that you don't take him to court and steal his fucking business out from under him._ Her throat was tight as Rey checked her email again. Nothing. _Rey, I love you, but - I can't believe that you wouldn't even report him!_

She'd tried to calm her breathing, tried to keep her best friend from knowing that she was a sobbing mess. _I didn't want to! I don't want to talk to cops - I don't want to cause trouble._

_There was so much evidence! All of those texts that he sent you-_

Her hands were shaking, clicking refresh again, and again, and again. _It wasn't that bad - please, Rose - we've already had this fight_

Rose had started to speak before cutting herself off. A silence followed for a short moment before she had asked _Rey, is this about money?_ _What happened to your savings?_

_It's fine!_ Rey was quick to her own defense, even if it was a hidden lie. Her savings were only fine for now. She had enough rent money for another month, then enough left over for other utilities and food. After that -

Rey wasn't one to spend her money, she'd never had any money to begin with but, there had been some mercy from the universe. For the first time in her life, Rey was given a break. She was able to not only save her money but treat herself on occasion at thrift stores. She'd gotten her own apartment, she had furniture, clothes, food in her belly, and plants to take care of. Rey had even been thinking about adopting a porg to keep her company.

By no means was Rey wealthy, the mere thought that some people had more than $1,500 in their bank account when it wasn't even payday made her feel nauseous.

So _no,_ she wasn't rich. Her social economic status was lower middle class and Rey was happy with that. She was safe.

But Rey knew how easily a person can fall back down. She couldn't live off her savings and there was no way to know when her next paycheck would come. What if she had to wait another week to even hear back from a company, then wait another week for the interview, another week before she could even start working, after that Rey would have yet another two to three weeks before she'd get her first check.

Worst case scenario saw her going five to six weeks without any income, featuring a total depletion of her savings. Rey'd be scraping pennies for rent and eating ramen for a while before she could save again, and that was only if she made enough money at her new job.

Everything she'd been through, _everything_ she'd overcome so that she could spend an afternoon relaxing in her living room with a friend without having a panic attack over money -

Rey had ruined herself by allowing a stupid burst of self-respect to take over her rational thinking. Standing up to Plutt, standing up for herself - _She fucked up everything._

_I'm just, buggin' out,_ Was the lame excuse she had given Rose. _Thank you for talking to me, I'm, I'm going to fill out more applications. Love you, Rosie._

She had hung up before Rose had the chance to speak her own parting, that had been last night, only twelve hours prior. Now it's Thursday, Rey was left alone with her fear, her tears, and her job-lacking self at 8:36am.

The shady job posting stares back at her. There was nothing to indicate that it was real yet she can't bring herself to scroll past.

Four minutes pass where nothing occurs. It's 8:40am now, and Rey is desperate enough to do something stupid. She searches her gallery for the best image of herself she can find. Something model-like but, Rey is smiling in every. single. photo.

It was pointless looking for something suitable, she picked one at random then wrote:

> **From: rey.niima.03**   
>  **To: KR.Knight**   
>  **< Subject>**   
>  **Hello, my name is Rey Niima. I'm emailing you about the job listing you placed online. I'm 18 and 122 pounds. I've open availability. My CV and a selfie of myself is attached to this email.**   
>  **Thank you.**

Rey went back and added her phone number to the message before her nerve died. Sending the email off into the unknown hands of some company she had never _fucking_ heard of -

She sat up and immediately opened a new tap, searching _First Order modeling_ and - _actual_ results pop up, as well as a whole website. 

**_firstordermovement.com_** loads well enough, the _entire_ thing looks professional and legit. The background was a soft pink while columns holding all the links and text were white. The company name was bold, forever residing at the top center of the page. When Rey hovered over the words, an animation text stating _All Men Shall Bow Before The Order_ popped out.

It was the pretentiousness she had expected, but the models featured on the home page - Rey found a diverse group of _gorgeous_ women, actually diverse gorgeous women! Various races, ethnicities, skin shades, and bodies ranging from 00 to 26. After scrolling through what was available on the first page, a link titled _For The Woman Aging Like Fine Wine_ caught her eye. Rey clicked on it, and found older women modeled with more conservative lingerie.

Relife and a reckless amount of hope were making way through Rey. The modeling was respectful, erotic yet composed. Tasteful seemed to be the right word, maybe romanticized but, it was _real._ An honest, not fake, sexy lingerie type website!

Rey moved her mouse over one of the models, helpful circles over the brassiere and panties that guided her eyes to the price and - _shit._

Her mouth was agape. The bra alone was $395.99, she hadn't known that lingerie could _be_ that expensive, $50 maybe, or $80 even, but she was astounded that not only could a piece of fabric cost that much, but that there was a high enough demand that a profit could be made.

In a new tab, Rey googled the net worth of the company and was met with the unthinkable answer: **_12.4 billion_**. How the _fuck_ had she never heard of them before? And what would they want with an inexperienced, _barely legal,_ model? 

She thought, that the models they typically employ must have been wanting more money. It happened all the time, people start demanding to be paid their worth and they lose their entire income over it. Paying a nobody $500 to do the same thing was a risk, but clearly, the money they were saving was worth it.

Rey chewed on her lip, going back over to the website when her laptop pings with an email notification.

_KR.Knight has sent you a reply!_

Her heart was _pounding_ as Rey scrambled to click on her inbox, watching the blue circle swirl and load until - _There it was!_ A bright white rectangle above a sea of gray _. Kylo Ren's response to your job inquiry._ Rey opened the message and read:

> **From: KR.Knight**   
>  **To: rey.niima.03**   
>  **< Subject> **   
>  **Miss Niima, I believe you would be an exceptional addition to our modeling family. If your avaibility is truely open then we can conduct a phone interview today, but first I'll need you to fill out a survey at this link. Please note that after 24 hours the link will expire and will no longer be accessable.**   
>  **Looking forward to a mutually beneficial arrangment,**   
>  **Kylo Ren.**

Rey was breathless. The response had come so _fast_ \- it was the first out of all the others. She hit the redirect link and was met with a new page on the first order website, and it was the same. **_firstordermovment.com/survey_**

The survey itself was standard. Questioning her availability, was she a felon, was she willing and able to work long hours. The only question that stood out from the others was one asking if Rey had any STI's. An asterisk was next to that question, explaining that due to both sanitation and health risks in the job dealing with intimates and open contact with others, this was meant to see that both _she_ and _others_ on the shoot would be safe.

Rey was clean, though she knew it wasn't impossible for a virgin such as herself to be exposed to such infections but, she _was_ clean. Her entire sexual history was summarized by the occasional times that Plutt groped her ass and when she and Rose made out a few years ago. She'd never been kissed, Rose said that Rey was the type of girl who deserved to have her first kiss be from someone who loved her.

But none of those experiences or memories mattered, the survey only asked about her general health with only three possible answers: 

  * _Yes, I have or have previously been diognoised with an STI_
  * _No, I have not nor have I ever been digonised with an STI_
  * _No, I have never been sexually active. (I am a virgin)_



Rey clicked on the one best fitted for her. Three more standard questions later, and Rey was done. Clicking _finished_ with a light flutter in her chest.

She went back to her email inbox, Rey stared and waited. Waited for another white rectangle to pop up - but it never did; instead, her phone rang.

The number was displayed as unknown, but Rey still answered it with a hoarse ' _ello?_

"Miss Niima?" Asked a gloriously deep man's voice.

Rey was forced to swallow. "Uh-huh, yeah, speaking." _Fuck_ , she sounded like an idiot.

The man didn't seem bothered by how flustered she was, he didn't hesitate to gift her with a richer taste of his voice. "Good morning, Miss Niima. I'm calling about your application to the _First Order Modeling Agency_. I first want to apologize for calling from an anonymous number, company policy dictates that such a precaution is taken until the interviewee is hired. I understand that it can be inconvenient as well as uncomfortable."

She was far from uncomfortable, Rey felt her worries and fears melt more and more every time she found this whole thing more and more legitimate. " _No_ ," She responded, "no, don't even worry about me, like you said company policy, I totally understand."

An amused hum from his end was heard before he spoke again, "That's good to hear. Well, Miss Niima: my name is Kylo Ren. I'm one of the independent recruiters and photographers for the First Order Modeling Agency, my career with this company will surpass eleven years come summer and I'm cultivating a sort of, _celebration_ shoot."

" _Oh_?" Was the only response she could give Kylo.

"Yes, I'll be featuring eleven sets of lingerie, my favorite pieces from each individual year I've worked here." He paused, then said "The catch to the shoot is that it will be the same model. _It's_ \- well I'm doing the shoot like this as sort of a representation of myself. I stay the same behind the camera, the only thing changing is the lingerie I'm capturing." Another pause, "This shoot is very personal and important to me, I'm telling you this because, if you're still interested, you'll be the lone model for the entire duration of the shoot."

If the listed price was honest, Rey would be making $500 an hour. How long was this expected shoot? When his pause lasted longer than a few moments, Rey finally spoke. "So - I mean, I'm alright with that, it's cool. Um, _how_ long would the uh, session, last?"

Kylo's throat cleared, "You'll be making the standard price of five hundered per hour, I can assure you that you will be paid on sight, under the table. The time frame, well, it's going to be longer than what I listed on the ad. It could go well over 16 or even 18 hours. Food and bathroom accommodations will be provided, _of course,_ and you will be able to keep the lingerie you'll be modeling."

"I'm sorry," Rey said, "I get to _keep_ the lingerie?" on top of the projected $8,000 she would be making?

"It's uh," He laughed, "It's one of the perks, it's lingerie. Not like we can sell it or even display it once it's been worn." There was a rustling sound, like shuffling papers. "Now, Miss Niima, if you're interested - and you are interested, correct?"

"Yes," Her words were breathless, her cheeks hurt from the smile that would not leave. "I'm interested."

Kylo's satisfaction was evident, almost purring " _Good._ " Silence lingered before he began, "Now, I'm a firm believer in full disclosure when it comes to informing the models what will become of their pictures. We have magazine listings throughout the world, and plenty of our models are selected for display in some countries more than others. It's sad and infuriating, but it's the way the world is, unfortunately. I want you to know that the photographs that I'll be taking of you won't be featured in _any_ First Order magazine." That had Rey hesitant until Kylo explained, "This photoshoot is a celebration of _my_ work and _my_ career. My boss is planning a gala in my honor - the gala, it's something done for everyone once they reach this milestone in the company - but it's _my_ gala where your features will be. It's the only time they will be publicly displayed, after that I'll have them moved into my residence permanently." 

Her modeling would be displayed once then locked away forever, only seen by critics treating them like a fine art exhibit. None of her friends would ever find out, she'd never have to let any of them know. She'd never have to explain anything.

Rey could collect her eight grand and go home, safe and sound until she was able to find another job. If that didn't work out, she would have modeling experience then, a whole new career would be hers for the taking if she were bold enough to take it.

The only thing separating Rey from her future self was one single workday.

"When's the shoot?" Her smile was evident in her voice, her face warm and tingling.

Again, Kylo paused, then asked, "Preferably today, if you're available."

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am a feminist and I do not condone real life rape or sexual assault or any shady businesses that take advantage of vulnerable women.
> 
> that being said my dream job is wearing lingerie and making 8k a day. (I'm not a good feminist)


End file.
